The instant invention relates generally to tossing games and more specifically it relates to a disk toss game.
Numerous tossing games have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to utilize objects which are pitched at a target area so that points are scored after the objects have landed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,126,245 to Darb 4,203,592 to Quatkemeyer and 4,204,682 to Brown all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.